You Just Messed With the Wrong Speedster
by Reina Grayson
Summary: It started out as a regular mission, but soon enough it turns into a rescue mission. Can Wally, Dick and Reiena find their teammate in time.
1. Chapter 1

First and Foremost: This is NOT my idea. My fellow author on the Batman Beyond Collaboration Series we're doing came up with the idea, but told me that since my OC; Cardinal, was in it. This is from a dream Malaizjan DeJesus had a couple of nights ago. I did have another story started, but once she told me about this one, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure I'm the one writing it, but BIG PROPS to Mala for the idea and it just goes to show that I'm not the only one that thinks a story can come from a dream. :)

* * *

You Just Messed With the Wrong Speedster

Mt. Justice (Team Year Two)

Artemis was trained by her father and very nimble from a young age; but the skills the twins had were unparalleled. The blonde archer asked them to teach her some of their gymnastics/acrobatic skills. Dick and Reiena had agreed and Artemis was making great progress; as she could pull off a move while holding her bow perfectly after just two weeks.

_"Team, we have a situation; everyone come to the briefing room." _Batman said over the caves speaker system.

The three Gotham citizens ran out of the weight/gymnastics room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Everyone was ready in a heartbeat for whatever the situation was, and they stood lined up in front of Gotham's protector, Batman.

"Emery City, a small town near Central City, has reported that Mirror Master has stolen several items. Flash is on another mission that he CANNOT be pulled off of right now, so I'm sending Kid Flash after Mirror Master. He's not going to be alone as Robin and Cardinal are going as well. They will need a keen eye as lookout, so I'm sending Artemis on this mission." Batman stated.

The four teens named nodded but just then a holo screen came up and Aquaman was on it.

"We have a problem in Atlantis. Several strong Atlanteans have gone missing, along with Aquagirl and Tempest. Among the ones missing is also Queen Mera." Aquaman stated, worry in his voice at the end of his statement.

Kaldur was tense at hearing that his two best friends in Atlantis and his queen were missing.

"Very well; Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian will head to Atlantis to help Aquaman find the missing Atlanteans." Batman added to the mission handout. "Move out."

With their assignments, the team split into two and headed to the vehicle bay. Kid Flash was ready to run, and the twins and Artemis each had their own motorcycles. Aqualad, Conner and M'gann headed into Bioship and were ready to go.

_"Good Luck my friends." _Kaldur said over everyone's comm links.

_"Be careful, alright guys." _Cardinal said to the Atlantis bound team.

With that done, the motorcycles started up and Kid Flash took off, with the twins and Artemis following him. Bioship soon left out and headed in the opposite direction to dive under the water to head for the beautiful city of Atlantis.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three Hours Later

Kid had gone on ahead to slow down Mirror Master and the others caught up soon enough, and the way Kid was fighting; Mirror Master wasn't going down so easily. Artemis was the first off her bike when she saw Mirror Master hit her boyfriend with a light blast from a strange five piece mirror. Artemis had her bow ready and launched an arrow and it struck the mirror.

It was odd that the mirror didn't shatter, but at least it was knocked out of the Central City Rogue's hand. With that done, the twins took charge and started fighting hand to hand with Mirror Master. Robin and Cardinal had read files about Mirror Master and they were somewhat surprised, as the files said he wasn't much at hand to hand combat. Artemis ran over to check on Kid Flash and he was alright, just a little stunned.

"Artemis, something's not right with Mirror Master, he's usually easy to defeat, but this time…..I don't know." Kid Flash said, watching the fight.

"I'll head to an elevated spot and see if I can find anyone else around. You help the twins." Artemis said, and before they separated; the speedster and archer shared a kiss.

With that, Kid Flash sped off to help Robin and Cardinal while Artemis launched a grapple arrow and headed to the overpass that was close by.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Not far away, hiding in the shadows, was a figure; hiding and watching the fight. The figure started to move as Artemis shot an arrow that attached to the overpass.

"Time to get Flash once and for all." The figure said as it came into the light. He, as it was revealed was dressed just like Flash, but the colors were reversed and his eyes were almost a blood red iris and the entire sclera was black. "And what better way than to get to Barry than to hurt his nephew and bring HIM down."

With that said, this new villain SPED away to get to the overpass where Artemis was.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Fight with Mirror Master

Robin and Cardinal were still fighting Mirror Master; but now with Kid Flash and his speed, the fight was turning in their favor. Artemis watched from above and was scouring the area to see if there was anyone waiting to go after Wally. Just as she got her arrow knocked in case she had to fire it; a familiar sound was close to her. As the 18 year old turned around a familiar streak ran past her a couple of times, but she knew it wasn't Kid Flash for two reasons: 1. Her boyfriend was fighting Mirror Master and 2. This streak was much taller than Wally, in fact it was about as tall and Barry. Artemis pulled the arrow back in defense and that's when the blur stopped right in front of her.

"Hello, I noticed that you're sweet on the red haired brat; that's perfect." The figure said.

"You're Zoom; I've heard of you, now I see how Flash came home bruised last week." Artemis stated.

"For future reference you can call me Professor Zoom." Zoom stated.

Artemis started to reach up to her comm link but Professor Zoom sped away and Artemis didn't have time to locate him before she felt a mind numbing pain in the back of her neck. The young archer fell to the ground and Zoom was standing over her with his left hand held up in a karate chop action.

"Good night, Artemis; let's see what happens next." Professor Zoom remarked. With Artemis knocked out; he picked her up and left her bow and arrow behind along with her comm link. Once he was sure he had a good grip so he wouldn't lose her; Zoom took off running to his hideout.

Back at the fight with Mirror Master; Robin had managed to get ahold of the bag on Mirror Master's side. Knowing that he had to get the bag back; the master of reflections pulled out one of his aces in the hole.

"You want to get those items back, just try." Mirror Master stated as about 20 copies started popping up.

Robin and Cardinal backed up to Kid Flash as the multiple Mirror Masters came to close them in.

"Got any ideas, KF?" Robin asked.

"Only one is real but the others can fight just as he does." Kid Flash stated; remembering another encounter with this rogue.

The twin wonders nodded and went to work with birdarangs and fireballs. Kid started spinning around and as each of the copies started firing reflection blasts from their own special mirror weapons. As the young speedster spun around and moved the small tornado, the copies around him were destroying themselves. There were about three copies per twin and they were able to destroy them easily. The three young heroes came back together and were smiling, but what they didn't see was that the real Mirror Master was able to get to his own mirror weapon and sent a blast at Robin.

It hit him and he was sent flying and the bag of stolen items fell from his grip. The boy wonder was sent back very far and Cardinal and Kid Flash went to check on him. They were too distracted as they saw Robin with a couple of burn marks from the blast he took head on. Mirror Master walked over to where the 'children' had been and grabbed the back, and then disappeared into his own reflection in a nearby store window.

"Bro, you alright?" Cardinal asked, worried from the look of the marks.

"Yea, just caught off guard." Robin answered.

"Dude, don't let Bats hear you say that." Kid Flash said with a grin.

"Funny. What about the stuff he stole?" Robin asked. The three of them then looked over to where Mirror Master had been and saw that he and the bag of stolen goods were gone.

"Let's catch up with Artemis and we can figure out a plan." Kid Flash said. He then sped over to the overpass he and his girlfriend had kissed under and ran up one of the pillars that connected to the lower road.

The twins were pretty much a step ahead as they were on grapple ropes already heading to the overpass. When all three got to the asphalt part of the road; they stopped in their tracks. From a small distance they saw a bow and arrow lying on the road without an owner. As they got closer, the three friends also saw a small button like item.

"Mirror Master wasn't working alone." Cardinal said as she picked up the bow.

"I knew they could work together at times, but they've gone too far this time." Kid Flash said.

"We'll find out who took her and get her back, Wally; don't worry." Cardinal stated; placing a hand on her 'older brother's' shoulder as comfort.

Kid Flash had picked up the arrow that was left behind and squeezed his hand around it so tight that it broke in half. The twins looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"We'll have a better chance of finding her back at Mt. Justice. You can't run with that much anger on your mind, just take Artemis' bike back." Robin remarked, knowing that when he started running while angry, the 18 year old speedster wouldn't stop for anything, not even food.

Kid Flash only turned to them with anger in his eyes, but it wasn't toward them, it was toward the person that took his girlfriend. "Alright."

With that said, the three headed back to the bikes and took off for Happy Harbor to track down their friend/teammate/KF's girlfriend.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Unknown Area; Three Hours Later

The room was dimly lit and she felt that something was wrong. As the blonde opened her eyes, she caught sight of the person that she had last seen…Professor Zoom. The girl tried to get up but soon realized that she was not only really groggy, but couldn't move her arms and legs. One other thing that she noticed was that her breathing was restricted.

"Zoom; what's going on?!" She asked as she struggled, but even after a minute, the blonde realized it was no use.

"Why my dear Artemis, I'm only using you to hurt Barry. That's right; I know who Flash is and seeing how you interacted with his nephew, I had the perfect plan form." Professor Zoom remarked, a large grin on his face.

"You've never seen him mad when it comes to me being messed with. Wally will come for me, and so will Robin and Cardinal." Artemis stated; a bit of anger at the fact that she was being used as bait.

"Ah yes, the twins; they'll soon be here **with** you. I hope you enjoy your stay." Zoom said, and with that he walked off.

"You're a coward to use bait to get to Wally and Barry." Artemis remarked.

Suddenly, Artemis' body was seizing up and she screamed in pain. This went on for a couple of seconds then stopped.

"They'll be as **shocked** to find you here, I'm sure of it."

Artemis was then sure that Professor Zoom had another plan than just to emotionally hurt Barry, but she wasn't sure how this evil speedster was going to do it or WHAT he had in mind. She tried once more to get free; but from the shock she took a bit ago she couldn't breath right, and whatever was restricting her breathing wasn't making it any easier. "Be careful, guys."

* * *

Just so you know for future reference, Zoom's attitude and mindset is based off of Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox.

So, what's Zoom's plan for Barry and was Wally right, is Mirror Master working alone or is there something else going on with the Central City Rogue, you'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mt. Justice

The three heroes had returned to the mountain just seconds ago and the twin wonders were already looking for ANY security camera they could find that were trained on the area they were fighting Mirror Master in. There were several but they finally found the one they needed. As they ran back the footage, something seemed amiss: as if part of the camera were messed up. Luckily, even if it wasn't a high speed camera, Dick knew how to slow the footage down. It was then that they saw the blur a lot more clearly and all there were surprised with it stopped.

"He's going to pay for this." Wally said.

"Why would Professor Zoom grab Artemis. He has a thing against Flash, not KID Flash." Reiena stated.

"Whatever the reason we need to find her, there's no telling what he'd do to her." Wally stated; anger now lacing his voice.

"With his speed he could be anywhere in the world with her. I say we wait for news of his sighting." Dick said; being the leader of teams was easier now that they all have been a team for two years.

Wally was still furious at what has happened, but the past few years have shown the young speedster that the twins usually know what they are talking about. All they could do now was wait…and hope. It was then that Robin's computer gauntlet beeped and the 16 year old pulled it up. He did some quick typing then the computer closed.

"What's wrong, Dick?" Reiena asked.

"Batman will be unavailable for a couple days; he's going undercover in Gotham to track down a big crime boss. Also with Kaldur and the others in Atlantis I guess it's up to us." Dick answered his sister.

Reiena sighed, the twins had been in this kind of situation before, but they also knew what kind of mind Zoom had by hearing it from Barry himself. It was upsetting them to not do anything, but what choice did they have. If Zoom could hurt Barry the way he did a week ago; who knows what he would do to Artemis.

"Anyone else hungry?" Wally questioned.

The twins could only smile, they knew he cared about Artemis, but with his high metabolism, Wally was useless if he didn't eat every so often. The three friends headed to the kitchen to get some food; Robin did keep his computer gauntlet with him and had it synced to any news of Mirror Master or a yellow clad speedster.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Undisclosed Location, 20 Minutes Later

Zoom was checking everything for his MASTER plan and that's when Mirror Master came in, holding the bag of goods he had stolen in Emery City.

"Ah good; thank you Sam. I just need a few more parts, but the last two I'll need a certain brat speedster to get." Zoom said as Mirror Master held out the bag.

Zoom took it and the mirror based villain said nothing.

"How about you get the next four items, then I can use Wally for the rest." Zoom said; a smile on his face as he looked into the bag.

Mirror Master only bowed and headed out to steal some more stuff. Professor Zoom began pulling out components for the operations console before him. Not far from the console were two strange looking capsules. Both were closed and seemed to be from the future. The top part of the 'door' looked to be see-through, red glass and in several different layers. The bottom half was metal with a small operating console to open and close it acting as the middle of the contraption. There seemed to be thick wire connecting the two pods.

"Once I get those twin brats; Wally will do anything I ask him to." Zoom said as he found the place the circuit board he was holding and connected it to the console. The evil speedster started working more with the console. "It was lucky I found these pods that the Reach left behind. With a little bit of 25th century tech and some pieces from this era, I'll have Barry's powers soon enough."

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice; the Next Day

The twins and Wally were getting kind of impatient waiting for something to come in, and suddenly, as the twins were in the gym; Dick's computer gauntlet activated and they both headed over to it as the boy wonder activated the alert.

"Wally, Dick's computer's picked something up." Reiena said as she quickly activated her comm link.

"Alright, I'll be there in a nanosecond." Wally said back over the come, and a second later, he was beside them.

"Mirror Master is in Raleigh, North Carolina. There's a Star Labs there, and that's where the alert came from." Dick said, typing at his usual speed on the keys.

"What are we waiting for?" Wally asked as he vibrated in place, his mind thinking about Artemis.

"Nothing, just got to set the Zeta Tubes' coordinates." Dick said, placing his mask on, as he was already in his costume as he worked on some acrobatics.

With that said; the three heroes headed into the main room and Robin soon pulled up the computer for the tubes and set the destination. Once the keyboard for the Zeta Tubes disappeared, the three of them walked in and they powered up.

"Recognized: Robin B01; Kid Flash B03; Cardinal B08"

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Raleigh, North Carolina Star Labs

Mirror Master had trapped all the scientists within any reflective surface. The prize this time; number four on the current list he received from Zoom. As he reached for the item; the strange large tube in the room came to life, and there they were: three forms materializing as the computer voice started.

"Recognized: Robin B01; Kid Flash B03; Cardinal B08

Mirror Master turned and quickly fired a blast from his special weapon and it separated the three. This blast was large and so the three heroes had to separate. Once he was back on his feet; Kid Flash sped toward Mirror Master and was able to get close enough to use a running kick. With that the villain went down, but didn't stay down for long. That's when Kid Flash took a point blank hit from the weapon and was sent back right outside the Zeta Tubes.

"You won't get away this time, Mirror Master. We know you're working with Zoom, where did he take Artemis." Robin said as he pulled out his escrima sticks.

Mirror Master didn't answer, so Cardinal threw a fireball to make him talk, but this time he was different, more focused on getting out of there than fighting, but he wasn't panicking. With their years of training, the twins formed a plan and Robin disappeared. Mirror Master didn't care as Cardinal was blocking the way to the door. He started toward it and several fireballs came his way, this time the special mirror based weapon was used to pull the fireballs in then launch them back at their sender.

Robin saw this and knew it was now or never; he pulled out a small, circular device and jumped down from his spot. Before the boy wonder landed; Kid Flash was back on his feet. The young speedster didn't move as he had a feeling he knew what the twins had planned. Cardinal waited long enough then stopped the fireballs and they disappeared. Mirror Master didn't have time to turn as Robin attached to the villain. As Mirror Master tried to get the 16 year old off of him; Robin activated the device and it sprayed the front of Mirror Master with something.

"You really think that will stop me." Mirror Master remarked, finally speaking for the first time this encounter.

The man then threw robin but the teen boy was able to twist his body and landed safely beside his sister. Kid Flash made his way over to them and Robin looked at the speedster with a look and Kid Flash knew what to do. Mirror Master was tired of these three interfering so he used his mirror weapon one last time, but this time it was on a nearby container of liquid and it soon exploded. Robin and Kid Flash were thrown back and Cardinal went to control the fire from the previous explosion. While the boys were out of action and the girl was busy with the fire, Mirror Master ran out the nearby door.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Kid Flash asked as he and Robin got up without any injuries.

"Tracking spray. The one in my birdarangs is an early version of the spray we developed a few years ago. It shows up differently than that one we developed for the Wayne girl." Robin said; keeping his cover.

"Nice, glad that early version came in handy; what about the effects it had?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Turns out it just needed a bit more heating." Cardinal remarked as she came over to them after the last of the fire was out.

"Alright, now let's follow him and get our teammate back." Kid said, a grin on his face at the fact that they are about to find his girlfriend.

Robin wasted no time in pulling up the tracker spray program on his computer gauntlet and soon enough, they had it. Over the past few years, Robin was able to increase the range that the spray could be traced at a further distance. With the trail found, they noticed that it broke, but was still readable.

"He's using the reflective surfaces to travel further at a faster rate." Cardinal said as she watched the trail.

"We'll get him when he stops." Robin said, and with that the three walked into the Zeta Tubes.

"What about the scientists here?" Kid Flash asked, remembering that there were trapped people in the room.

"We need Mirror Master's weapon to free them; it's the only tech that can do it." Robin said, and with that the computer activated.

"Recognized: Robin B01; Kid Flash B03; Cardinal B08"

Their destination was Mt Justice so they could use the computers there to pinpoint the villain's location.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Undisclosed Location

Zoom didn't let Artemis suffer from hunger, he may be evil but he didn't want Wally to think he was mistreating her; at least not yet. The archer was allowed the use of ONE hand to eat a sandwich, but as soon as she was done, the wrist was once again bound.

"I get the feeling that the twins will have figured out a way to track Mirror Master. I know how resourceful they can be, so I'm sure they checked security cameras and know I'm involved." Zoom said; an evil grin on his face that could rival the Joker's.

"You hurt them and it will be the last thing you do." Artemis remarked as she struggled to get free.

Over the past two and a half years, she had gotten to know the twins very well, and it wasn't really a threat that SHE could follow through with, but she knew someone close to the twins that could.

"You think you can get free and beat me, I'd love to see that." Zoom said as he got right in her face.

The villainous speedster then walked away, and left Artemis alone once again. Her head hung from exhaustion and she fell asleep.

* * *

I have admit that the tracking spray was an idea I had for another story, and well my brain took over when I used a different type on Mirror Master. The story I first got the idea of the spray for is The UNconventional Trip. just putting it out there incase you want to see more of my work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It wasn't long before the tracker spray gave the trio a dead lock on the location of Mirror Master. The twins were shocked, and they would never have figured that Zoom and Mirror Master were located in GOTHAM.

"With Batman undercover, he wouldn't know about another city's rogues being in Gotham. Whatever Zoom's up to, he probably figured that we wouldn't look for him in our own city." Cardinal stated.

"Let's go get Artemis; we have the exact location now." Kid Flash said; his fists tight from anger.

The twins looked at each other, and then walked to the hallway. "We need to make sure we have everything we need; WE'VE never dealt with Zoom so we want to be ready for anything." Robin said as he turned back to face Kid Flash. The 18 year old speedster nodded, knowing that they had never faced Zoom before. He didn't want to lose his friends/teammates/siblings. It wasn't long before they returned.

"We'll head to the Batcave and take our bikes from there. The signal's coming from the warehouse district." Cardinal said.

They then headed into the Zeta Tubes and they announced the departure.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham City, Abandoned Warehouse District; Thirty Minutes Later

The three arrived, and immediately, Kid Flash knew something was up. It turns out that that one wall was nothing but mirrors and there were three openings.

"Hello Kid Flash; I'm sure you're little friends are here too, and I wanted you to know that your girlfriend is safe….for now. Only one of the three openings leads through the maze to the room where she is, but the other two lead to traps. Who will take which door; it's up to you three." A voice said.

"We will find you Zoom." Kid Flash said anger in his voice.

"I hope it's soon, or what will happen to Artemis." Zoom said back

Just then; a scream was heard. "Oh, and you better hurry; for every 15 minutes one of you don't find the room, Artemis will get shocked."

The speaker then crackled as it the power died, and the three looked at each other. They knew they'd have to each take a path, and so they trusted their instincts and each chose a way. Kid went in the middle while the twins went down each of the outer openings.

Mirror Maze – Cardinal, 15 minutes later

The fire controller was cautious as she went thought this maze. She didn't let the multiple reflections of herself distract her, but she did keep hearing something. Cardinal pulled a birdarang from her belt and kept it ready to throw. It took some time, but she found a large room and assumed that she had found Artemis so ran toward the room. There was no one there, but there were also no other openings in the mirror walls.

"Crap." Cardinal said out loud, and as she turned to leave; another mirror sealed her off from the hallway and a laugh filled the circular room.

"So, it's nice to meet the daughter of Batman; I've heard some great things about you; not only from the internet but Artemis has been talking about you." A voice said.

"You're sick, Zoom; and if you've hurt Artemis in anyway….." Cardinal said as she threw her ready birdarang.

"Well, you still haven't found the right room, so I guess it's time for her to experience my disappointment." Zoom stated as he came out of the shadows and pushed the button on a remote he had in his hand.

Zoom knew that the remote didn't actually trip the circuit, but it did signal Mirror Master to do so. Soon the speakers activated and Cardinal heard her friend scream once again.

"The others can hear her too, but I can take you to where Artemis is." Zoom said; an evil grin on his face.

The villainous speedster disappeared in a blur and Cardinal was trying to track him down by following the sound he made as he ran. Suddenly, before she knew it, Zoom was right beside her and punched her in the stomach. As she tried to catch her breath, Zoom started running around the outer area of the room. Cardinal had to keep her mind about her and it helped as she was able to avoid SOME punches, but others were strong and fast.

Main Room

While Zoom was fighting Cardinal and the boys were still in their parts of the maze; Artemis was watching three different screens. As Cardinal was taking the hits from Zoom, Artemis desperately struggled to get free. She had to get out of there and save her friends, she knew that Zoom was telling the truth as she heard him talking about catching the twins; but what they didn't know was that the walls would move so Wally would be the one to actually find the room.

Mirror Master just looked at her with a blank stare, and didn't move to try and stop her; as he knew that she wouldn't get free.

Cardinal's Fight

Zoom was taking a few hits, but it wasn't anything his super speed couldn't heal. It was time to end this, and so he went for the grand finale. Once he was a good distance from Cardinal, the speedster started running around her in a tight circle and soon enough the fire controller was having a hard time breathing. As she struggled even more to catch a breath; Zoom stopped running right in front of her and gave her speed punches right to the stomach. After about 20 punches she fell to the ground and didn't get up; this caused Zoom to grin. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of a now open mirror to return to the main room.

Mirror Maze – Robin; Five Minutes Later

He was worried when he heard Artemis scream out in pain for a second time, but he had to keep going; he knew that two of the openings they entered were dead ends, but that still left the chance that one would get to the main room and save Artemis before she could be shocked again. He came into a star shaped room, but there was nothing or no one there, so he had to assume that his was a dead end. He just hoped if his room was a trap that his sister would be alright, as he knew that Wally could speed around and not get hurt all that much.

Robin reached one wall, but what he didn't know was that he was being watched. Mirror Master had come out of one of the mirrors and was right behind Robin. The boy wonder knew that something would happen, but he acted like he was oblivious. As the Central City villain was right behind Robin, he pulled out his mirror weapon and shot it right at Robin's back. The 16 year old quickly ducked then turned and leg swiped Mirror Master and the villain fell onto his back.

The boy wonder was ready as Mirror Master got up and threw three birdarangs at the villain and they hit, but only with smoke bombs. As the smoke filled the area; Robin moved in to take down the Central City rogue. Mirror Master was actually hoping for this and was ready for the boy wonder. Once Robin was in an area of the smoke filled room that he could be seen in; Mirror Master used some tech that he had used earlier. The gun was aimed at Robin and suddenly the blast pushed him into and THROUGH the mirror. With Robin trapped in the mirror, the others disappeared and the one the boy wonder was trapped in shrank some to Mirror Master could carry it.

"You won't get away with this, Mirror Master." Robin said as he pounded on the small, pocket sized glass.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of there soon enough." Mirror master said and with that he carried the trapped boy wonder out of the area.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Kid Flash kept going, but he hadn't encountered anything yet. Worry was setting in that he had chosen one of the two trap passages, but he kept going with the hope that he would find Artemis.

Main Room; 10 Minutes Later

Three chairs were set up in a triangle, so the people in them could see each other. The three occupants are strapped down in metal bonds on the wrists and ankles. But for the girls, there are black straps above their chests to restrict their breathing. The only boy of the three was looking around and trying to get free of the metal that had him trapped when the blonde girl looked at him.

"Robin." Artemis said; a look of sadness on her face.

"At least you're alright, but we'll all get shocked now won't we?" Robin stated but then he looked over on the other side of him and saw Cardinal was still unconscious.

"Now the real fun can begin once Wally gets here." A voice said.

Zoom entered the room and was grinning very big. He walked over to Cardinal and slapped her in the face.

She woke up and started to struggle, but she couldn't really move as the restraints were strong and her breathing seemed restricted not only by the pain in her bruised ribs but also by the strap across her chest which restricted her breathing even more.

"You know, Cardinal, I have to say I'm surprised you didn't use that famous fire power of yours." Zoom said.

"Artemis could have been behind any of the mirrors. I would love to fry you right now, but how do I know that you won't hurt my brother or Artemis." Cardinal said; struggling a bit more than she had been.

Zoom laughed "I guess you can't; can you?"

The twin glared at Zoom and Artemis was really about to hurt him, if she could only get free. Then something came to her, and she wanted answers.

"Wally noticed that something was up with Mirror Master, that he's usually easier to beat than when we fought him. You did something to him, didn't you?" Artemis asked.

"Ah, not too difficult a feat if you think about it." Zoom said as he removed his cowl.

Underneath was a strange looking helmet that was so thin that it could fit under the cowl without any bulging. "This helmet is a modified version of one that Gorilla Grodd used in your time to try and take control of Gorilla City. What better way to get help from someone with Mirror Master's abilities than to control his mind."

All three young heroes were surprised, but if this helmet could work on Mirror Master, what was to keep Zoom from using it on Wally, or even any of them. They knew that Wally was their only hope, and they hoped that Zoom wouldn't use the mind control helmet on him.

* * *

CRAP; Zoom now has the twins trapped as well. Will Wally find all three of them before they get hurt?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mirror Maze – Wally; Five Minutes Later

Something didn't feel right to Wally; sure he was a speedster and time moved faster for him, but he felt that more than 15 minutes had passed since Artemis screamed over the speaker system. He remembered that Zoom said that the electric shocks would end when ONE of the three of them found the main room where Artemis was held. To Kid Flash; this was a good thing, but that also meant that he and ONE of the twins were in the dead end paths. Kid Flash came to a dead end, but as he was about to mentally kick himself for falling into a trap; one of the mirrors opened up and Wally didn't question the good fortune.

As Kid Flash came to each dead end room; one mirror would open up, and after about five minutes of this, he came into a room that had no mirrors. The 18 year old speedster looked around and saw three chairs and movement within them. He walked over and suddenly the chairs turned so that all three occupants were looking at him.

"GUYS!" Kid shouted as he was looking into the eyes of his girlfriend AND the twin wonders.

"So, you found us, but I'm surprised you haven't attempted to free your friends." Zoom said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Let them go, Zoom; this is between you and me." Kid Flash stated.

"This was never about you, Wally; but then again your uncle would do anything to save you…..even from a life of crime." Zoom remarked.

"I'd never help you Zoom." Kid Flash said and with that he sped over to the chairs and attempted to free Artemis.

Without even hearing the movement from behind; Kid Flash was pulled away from the chair and thrown into the furthest wall, then runs over (speedster run) and beats Kid Flash until he can't fight back quickly. Then; after making sure that the young speedster was looking at Artemis, Robin and Cardinal, Zoom ran over to a spot where there seemed to be a large lever with three smaller ones below it. There was NO hesitation on his part as the villainous speedster pulled the switch and all three captive heroes' bodies started to seize up.

Kid Flash watched as Robin and Artemis screamed out in pain, but there were only groans of pain from Cardinal.

_"Maybe the power on Cardinal's chair isn't as high as Artemis and Robin's?" _Wally thought to himself.

"There's only one way to make sure your girlfriend survives…..steal the last two items I need and then she can go free." Zoom said.

"And the twins?" Kid asked, wanting the two to know that he intended to take them as well.

"If you're a good boy and follow my instructions then they can leave as well." Zoom said with a sinister grin.

With a second to think, Kid realized there was no other way to keep his friends safe. "Alright; I'll do it." He said with a sigh.

"Good boy; the first part I need you to get is a power source from Lex Corp in Metropolis." Zoom said.

"Wally, don't do it." Artemis hollered as she struggled in her chair.

"I can't lose you babe, and Batman would kill me if the twins died." Kid Flash said; a look of emotional pain in his eyes.

"We'll get out of this, just don't give in." Cardinal told her 'older brother'.

"It's too big a risk if I don't." Kid Flash said and with that he headed out to reluctantly fulfill the villain's request.

Ten Minutes Later

Artemis was on the verge of tears just thinking of Wally stealing only to keep her, along with Robin and Cardinal, safe. Zoom had insured that the three of them wouldn't get free, but that didn't stop Cardinal from trying to heat up the metal to get free. She had started this process about a minute after Wally left and there was NO progress what so ever.

"Try as much as you'd like, Reiena; those electric chairs are made from a material that's from the 25th century. See, metal has come a long way from this prehistoric time. Once something metal is craft, it CANNOT be melted." Zoom said.

Robin and Cardinal tensed as Zoom said the girl wonder's civilian name; but it didn't faze the villain.

"Everyone in my century knows who Batman and **all** of his protégés were." Zoom said with a grin.

Robin could only glare, which earned a laugh from Zoom then he turned his attention to Artemis.

"You know, Artemis; once my master plan is done, you wouldn't want to be with a regular person. Once Barry and Wally's speed is my own, how about you become my girl?" Zoom asked as he got in the blonde archer's face.

Artemis gave him a death glare, then without notice; she spat right in Zoom's face. Angered by the girl's rejection; he started speed punching her in the stomach just as he had Cardinal, but this time he was punching with much more force. Artemis felt the punches and even a couple of ribs break. As she cried out in pain from the broken ribs, this gave Zoom an idea. He walked off and a couple of minutes later, returned with a strap like the ones that were restricting the girls' breathing, but he placed this one right around the bottom part of Artemis' ribs and made sure it was tighter than the first one.

"You sorry piece of crap; that could kill her; let me go and I'll show you what I'm made of, you coward." Robin said.

Zoom only grinned as he walked over and pulled the middle of the smaller switches after turning a knob. Robin screamed and Cardinal was on the verge of tears. Artemis couldn't get free, but she wanted to rip off Zoom's arms for what he was doing to her friends.

"That should keep you entertained for a while." Zoom said as he turned off Robin's chair and with that he and Mirror Master walked off, leaving the three heroes alone to think about what was going on.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Metropolis; Twenty Minutes Later

Kid Flash came running out to the outside of the Lex Corp building. Before he went in; the 18 year old took a deep breath and headed in. He figured the power source that Zoom needed was the most advanced one that was being developed so he ran around finding the R&D lab and started looking for anything that could be a power source. Soon enough he found it and just as the security team was heading into the room; he sped out, hoping to get to his friends' in time to keep them safe.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham Warehouse; Half an Hour Later

Zoom was ready to get the power source connected, and once he had the transference specs from Queens Industries; he would be ready to steal Barry's speed powers, and as an added bonus get the powers of Wally as well. It was then that he heard the sound he was waiting for. Three seconds later; Kid Flash came running in.

"Very good, Wally, and at a fair time as well." Zoom said as he walked over and took the power source that Kid held out.

"Before you head to Star City for the final piece I need; I'll give you a few minutes to talk to your teammates. See, I'm not such a bad guy, now am I." Zoom said as he started to walk away.

Once he was gone, Wally sped over to the chairs and first gave Artemis a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it….you're only doing this to keep us out of harm's way." Artemis said, but Wally heard pain in her voice.

"She ticked him off and he speed punched her in the ribs, then he used a second strap on her, but only he has the means to take these straps off." Cardinal said; her breathing still restricted just a bit.

"Hopefully Superman hears about the theft in Metropolis." Wally said so only the four of them could hear.

"You've been hanging around us too long Wally." Robin said, with a small grin.

Just then, Zoom returned and had a piece of paper in his hand. Kid Flash walked over to the villain and took the picture.

"Alright, so where in Star City is this piece?" Kid questioned.

"Oh, you'll like this one, there's only one place, Queens Industries." Zoom said, knowing that Oliver Queens was Green Arrow, and also knew about the archer's protégés, so he knew this was going to be a bit harder, but he also knew that Wally **would** get the job done.

"Fine." Kid said, and with that he zoomed off.

"He better hurry with this one, I get the feeling that the League will know about me soon enough." Zoom said lowly.

One thing he wanted to do before leaving the three teens alone was test something with Cardinal's chair, so he went over to the controls and turned on her chair only. Cardinal's body seized up, but she was NOT crying out in pain. With the electricity still activated; he turned the dial slowly and as it was turned, Cardinal started crying out more, then as the dial wouldn't move anymore, she was screaming in pain with tears coming out of her eyes.

Robin struggled to get free, he wanted to stop the pain his sister was in, but he couldn't get free. Artemis wanted it to end too, but she didn't struggle as much since that second strap was put around her broken ribs. After about two minutes of the constant electricity, Cardinal stopped crying out in pain and her head fell to her chest. Zoom then cut the electricity off and left out; laughing all the way. The archer and boy wonder were worried about Cardinal, but she was still breathing so it wasn't that bad.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Watchtower; One Hour Later

Flash had received a call to meet at Watchtower, and it was from Superman. He was there in a flash (Had to put that pun in), and when Superman arrived, he looked like he had just taken a dose of kryptonite. Flash stayed where he was and it wasn't long before the Man of Steel was right in front of him.

"So what's the big deal, Clark?" Flash said as he pulled his cowl off, revealing his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I was at a crime scene and when I heard who the criminal was, I couldn't believe it. Lex Luthor said that it was Kid Flash. I tried to argue with the facts, but then I saw video." Superman said, a tone of disbelief at the thought of one of the five original protégés turning to a life of crime.

"Any idea what was stolen?" Barry asked, wanting to get all the information.

"Some kind of experimental medium sized power source, but he knew exactly what to go for." Clark answered.

"Someone's threatening his family or other members of the team to keep him in line." Barry said lowly, but he forgot about Clark's super hearing.

"I'm sure that's the case, but his comm link signal is being blocked as well, so we can't track him down." Clark said, walking over to his colleague and friend, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"We'll find him, you can count on that." Clark said, and with that he said he had to get back to Metropolis, and Barry was left alone in the room.

"I hope you're right Clark." Barry said out loud to himself, a single tear falling from his eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Should have had this done this morning, but I guess I just had a BIT of writer's block.

* * *

Chapter Five

Route from Gotham to Star City

The 18 year old speedster didn't use the Zeta tubes, even though he should have, but he didn't want to get stopped on his way to keep his friends safe. There was one thing he was hoping for as he entered Star City; that Green or Red Arrow would come to Queens Industries when the silent alarm was tripped.

He got to Queens Industries and took a deep, cleansing breath then sped into the building, breaking the glass on the door as he did. Getting into the computers was easy and he found what he was looking for on the ninth floor of the building. Not wanting to exhaust himself (more or less he was stalling for time) the speedster took the elevator and arrived fairly fast.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Ten Blocks From Queens Industries

Red Arrow was patrolling the city as Green Arrow was on Watchtower duty. He was still looking for the original Roy Harper, but after his latest lead was a dead end; he returned to Star City to blow off some steam. He was following a couple of drug dealers when his phone started signaling him. He quickly checked it and when he saw where the alarm was coming from, left the drug dealers alone. He knew he would catch back up with them, but he needed to see what was going on at his ex-mentor's company.

Going the ten blocks was nothing, but with a couple of larger gaps he had to use a grapple arrow, and within 15 minutes, he was standing on the roof of Queen Industries. He plugged his phone into the security wires and found movement on the ninth floor. Having spent some time in the building after he went to live with Ollie, Red Arrow knew the fastest way to the target floor and so entered the air ducts.

Meanwhile; On the Ninth Floor

Kid Flash was searching for the specs he needed, and hoped that they matched the image he had been shown. He moved to the next section, but as he opened it, he heard a noise. Soon enough the air duct above him exploded and Kid had to dash away to avoid any debris. When he looked back over to where he was, a look of surprise (with some relief) came to his face.

"Don't move." The figure said; its voice stern and threatening.

"Wish I could comply." Kid said, and that's when the figure came into the light. It was Red Arrow and his bow was ready for a fight.

"Kid, what's going on; why did you break in." Red Arrow said; his arrow still ready in case it was a trick.

"You don't know how much I want to tell you, Roy; but I can't." Kid Flash said.

Red Arrow knew something was up; the sound of Wally's voice gave him away. The red haired archer had to get Wally to tell him what was going on, but he didn't have time as the speedster came running toward Red Arrow and punched him right in the face. He was sent back about three feet and that's when Kid Flash ran over to where he had been looking and found the item he was sent after.

"Kid; don't do this." Red Arrow said as he was able to stand up and had an arrow ready to fire, goodness knows he didn't want to, but if he had no other choice, he'd have to.

"Roy, you have to trust me." Kid said, but Red Arrow had to stop the speedster from leaving, so he launched the arrow and it landed right at Kid Flash's feet. It wasn't two seconds before the arrow tip exploded, but this didn't faze Kid as he had speed stepped back enough so the explosion wouldn't affect him. "See you."

Red Arrow didn't waste any time as he knew Wally was quick, but he did figure out one plan and pulled a new arrow from his quiver. He knocked the arrow and quickly released it. As soon as it was close enough to Kid Flash, it launched a small device that attached to Kid Flash's boot. With that, the young speedster ran away.

"Better call Flash." Red Arrow said to himself as he made sure that he had the tracker's signal.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Watchtower

Batman had returned earlier than expected and his undercover mission couldn't have been better, he caught the mob boss and the woman was behind bars (Hey, there can be a female mob boss). Superman and Batman were talking about what had happened in Superman's town, and Batman was curious.

"I'll do some checking around, but I sent Wally, Dick, Reiena, and Artemis on a mission the other day. If Wally's doing this, then it has to mean that something has happened to the twins and Artemis." Batman said, remembering the mission that he sent them on; mirror master stealing in Emery City.

"Recognized Red Arrow 21"

"Is Flash around?" Red Arrow asked. "Better get Ollie here too."

"Flash is in the cafeteria; and I'll call Ollie." Superman said as he reached up to his comm. "Flash, we need you in the monitor room; Green Arrow, I think we have a situation, better get to Watchtower."

They waited, and it wasn't long before Flash came into the room. "What's up, any word about Wally?"

"Just waiting for Ollie; Red Arrow needs to talk to all of us." Superman said and as if on cue, the Zeta Tubes activated once again.

"Recognized Green Arrow 08"

"What's going on….Roy; what brings you here?" Green Arrow said as he walked out of the tube and saw his ex-protégé standing there.

"Wally just stole some transference specs from Queens Industries. Something's not right; it's like he was regretting doing it. He said that I just needed to trust him, but he also punched me." Red Arrow stated.

"So it happened in Star City too." Flash said. "Something's going on. I wonder if the kids left anything on the computer at Mt. Justice."

"What do you mean: Star City too?" Ollie asked.

"Kid Flash was reported as having stolen an experimental power source from Lex Corp." Superman stated.

"I was able to plant a tracking device on him before he got away with the specs. After we see if there's anything at Mt. Justice we should follow it and see what's going on." Red Arrow said.

"Agreed." Was all Batman said.

The three other mentors agreed and they all headed out through the Zeta tubes with their destination being Mt. Justice.

"Recognized Batman 02; Flash 04; Green Arrow 08; Red Arrow 21"

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice

The four heroes arrived and Batman quickly went to work at following the twins' trail that they left in the computer. It was something they did when they knew that Batman was going to be unavailable incase anything happened. It wasn't long before Batman pulled up the videos that were recently viewed. As they watched, Flash was vibrating out of anger especially when he saw Zoom take Artemis away.

"That's why he's doing this; Professor Zoom has Artemis." Flash said out loud.

"It may not only be that, if Robin and Cardinal were sent on a mission with Artemis and Wally, they why weren't they able to keep Wally from doing this." Red Arrow said.

"Wally sees Dick and Reiena as his younger siblings; he knows what they went thought before coming to live with me. The other thing is that he's seen them hurt, and he doesn't want that to happen anymore." Batman said; more of Bruce Wayne coming out.

"There is one thing that bugs me; Mirror Master seems to be better at hand to hand that usual." Flash remarked watching more of the security footage that was of Mirror Master.

"How about we find out where Wally's at and get in there and save them all." Roy said as he pulled out his phone and the final location was revealed.

Roy couldn't believe where he was looking at on the map, but he figured that it would be the last place Zoom thought anyone would think to look for him.

"Where are they?" Flash asked; once again vibrating in place.

Roy sighed; knowing that this wasn't going to be easy to tell. "Gotham."

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham Abandoned Warehouse; Ten Minutes Later

He had arrived, but then again he did push himself with his speed and Kid Flash was looking at Zoom with a glare.

"Finally; now I'll be the only speedster in history. Flash has screwed with my life for the last time." Zoom stated as he walked over to Kid. "Now, give me the specs."

"Release them first, or these specs are out of here." Kid said; almost pulling off a PERFECT batglare.

"Well, since you have followed my orders, and even did it in a quick time….ahhhh NO." Zoom said as he seemed to think; but then again he was never going to release them.

With that said; Kid Flash went into a speedster rage and went right after Zoom. The villain grinned and was ready for Wally. As Kid reached Zoom and punched; the evil speedster was fast enough to grab his arm and elbow it. Kid screamed out in pain as a sickening breaking sound rang out. Artemis and the twins were struggling (Artemis didn't care about her ribs right now) to get free and save their friend.

"I'll take your speed first, yet since you defied me this time, your friends will die." Zoom said.

Kid tried to get between Zoom and the chairs' levers, but that didn't last long as Zoom grabbed kid by the front of his costume and threw him far from the switches. With Kid distracted as he landed on his broken arm and a couple more breaking sounds; Zoom pulled the large lever and the three captive teens started seizing. With all three screaming out, Wally couldn't even look at them because he didn't want to SEE them in pain; hearing it was enough right now.

The villainous speedster was waiting for Kid to try something, but he knew he needed to get him caught, so he didn't wait anymore and went after the young hero. As Kid got up and went around Zoom to get to the levers, but as he reached out; his broken arm was grabbed and once again broken. This went on for about seven minutes until Zoom saw a way to keep Kid still. He then headed over to an area and came zipping back with a large piece of rebarb and was right infront of Kid as he was about to once again try and turn off the chairs.

Zoom reared back with the rebarb shoved it right through Kid's left thigh. With Kid finally disabled enough; Zoom grabbed him and drug him over to a FOURTH chair. Kid was strapped into the metal restraints and Zoom walked off for a second and returned with two black straps like the ones that were used on the girls. Artemis, Robin and Cardinal were still screaming, but a second later, all three stopped and were seen to be unconscious.

The three chairs stopped soon enough and Zoom smiled at Mirror Master, as this gave him the chance to SECURLY strap Kid's right arm to the back and arm of the chair. Kid cried out in pain as the straps dug into in arm and aggravated the various breaks that have happened.

"In just a few minutes; I'll have your speed Wally, then I'll see what I can get from your friends. After that; it's Barry's turn in my machine." Zoom said as he went to a hidden fourth small lever and activated it.

* * *

Will Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Batman and Flash find the warehouse before Wally loses his connection to the speed force, and what will happen to the others if Zoom tries to take ANY speed they have.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Warehouse; Ten Minutes Later

Zoom was finally ready and dragged a broken, stabbed and electrocuted Kid Flash to the next room where the transfer machine was. Kid wasn't able to struggle as much as his right arm was broken, in several places; his left leg was killing him from the rebarb stab he took, and he couldn't feel the rest of his body as he was shocked by the electric chair for five minutes straight. This machine looked off, even for something that could have come from the same century Zoom was from. Zoom threw Kid into one of the two pods and the door closed over him.

Main Room of Warehouse

Robin was the first of the three to wake up, and he knew he had to find some way to get free. He started moving his wrists every way he could. His sister was unconscious and Artemis' breathing was even more labored than before.

Outside the Warehouse

Batman knew Gotham well; and he also knew that he couldn't keep Flash and Green Arrow out of his city. Red Arrow had the tracking device, but after everything that happened New Year's Eve in 2010 he felt close to Artemis, seeing her as a sister. They had a plan to get into the building, but then they didn't know how it was going to be with two powerful rogues there. Red Arrow would watch the building from the south while Green Arrow watched from the north. Batman and Flash would go in (screw the consequences) and try to find their kids. Once it was for sure that they were needed, the Arrows would join Batman and Flash inside.

The Dark Knight went first and found the door to be open, so he had a bat-a-rang ready. Flash stayed close, but also sped ahead when Batman signaled for him to. They finally found the last door, according to the blueprints Batman had pulled up; and the two heroes took a deep breath and Flash opened it. They were shocked at what they saw and went running to the chairs.

"Robin, are you alright?" Batman asked as he saw his son was conscious.

"Forget us right now; Zoom is about to take Wally's speed power." Robin said, and Flash's visible face was turning as scarlet as his costume from anger. "Batman, Mirror Master's there too, we'll be alright, I'll try to get free."

Batman trusted his son from day one, so he knew that the 16 year old would work even harder to get free. The Dark Knight nodded and Flash took off in the direction Robin had looked, followed by Batman as backup. Before leaving Robin; Batman signaled for Red and Green Arrow to help.

Artemis' breathing had become ever more labored now, and Robin was pulling on his restraints as hard as he could. If he didn't find a way to get that strap off of her broken ribs, she was going to cough up blood. So he pulled on his wrists, twisting them anyway he could and after a popping sound he then felt his left wrist jerk free. Robin grinned; but as he looked to where his left wrist had been he saw an opening in the metal and saw sparks, yet they were not past the hole in the metal.

He began to work a lockpick from a finger on his freed hand and as it sprung out, he worked feverishly to free his other hand. He eyed the doorway, so he could stop if Zoom happened to come in.

He stole a glance at his sister: she was still unconscious, but when Dick looked over to Artemis, his heart sank; there was now a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. Dick heard the soft click and his other hand was free. Now all he had to get was get his legs free, but from the position he was sitting in the chair, even his flexibility couldn't help much.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Machine Room

After making sure that Kid Flash couldn't get out, Zoom was ready to become even faster than he already was.

"Remember; don't stop the machine for anything until the screen says so." Zoom said, and once Mirror Master nodded his understanding, the evil speedster started to get into the other pod.

Suddenly; two arrows embedded themselves on the inside of the second pod and Zoom jumped back.

"What, how did….." Zoom started; but he was quieted for a moment by a fast punch to the face that sent him away from the machine all together.

Without saying a word, Mirror Master turned around and was ambushed by two smoke bomb arrows. They went off and that's when the Dark Knight came and kicked the villain away from the console. Once Mirror Master was far away from the console Zoom knew he could activate the console and get in before the process began. As he reached the console; Zoom was punched before he knew what hit him and sent flying away. When the evil speedster looked up, he saw Flash standing by the console.

"I figured you'd be here sooner or later; but once I beat you; not only will your nephew's speed be mine, but so will yours." Zoom stated as he stood up.

"You'll take our speed over my dead body, Zoom." Flash said, and with that he sped over and a battle ensued between the two speedsters.

While the speed fight was going on; Batman, Red Arrow and Green Arrow were ready to deal with Mirror Master. The Central City rogue was up and soon enough had his five piece mirror out and started blasting energy at the three heroes. Batman dodged the blasts with ease, and as the Dark Knight got in close, Green Arrow launched an arrow that knocked the mirror out of Mirror Master's hand, AND broke it.

The villain then went after Green Arrow, and true to Flash's word, he WAS better than usual with hand to hand combat. Red and Green Arrow were fighting him while Batman studied the console that was attached to the two pods.

"Can you get him out of there?" Red Arrow asked as he dodged a kick by using his bow as a shield.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen." Batman said, looking at it thoroughly.

"We'll take care of this guy; you just get Kid out of there." Green Arrow said before he got punched in the gut by Mirror Master.

With his former mentor stunned for a moment, Red Arrow knew he had to keep Mirror Master away from Batman. With that in mind, he went all out, but was surprised when his left punch was grabbed and the arm was forced behind his back. Batman knew that the archers could take care of each other, so he stayed with the machine. It was then that he saw how the power source was hooked up and removed it…carefully.

Red Arrow tried with all his might to get out of Mirror Master's grip, but then something happened that surprised him. A clicking sound came as the cloned archer felt an arrow removed from his quiver. Quickly, Red Arrows right arm was pulled OVER his right shoulder and there was another clicking sound. The archer had been handcuffed in a unique way that really restricted movement.

Having finally got caught his breath; Green Arrow saw that his first protégé was in trouble and that Mirror Master was heading over to get Batman away from the console. With speed and precision from over a decade of training, Ollie was able to launch an arrow and when it hit Mirror Master; the villain was covered with foam, it soon hardened and he was trapped. Green Arrow then went over to Red Arrow and freed his arms.

"Thanks."

With the two archers back together, they went over to see how Batman was fairing with the console. Even knowing how the console worked now, it was odd that the pod that Kid Flash was in wouldn't open. It was then that Batman looked to Kid Flash and saw that there was a separate control panel and ran over to it. After inspecting it thoroughly; Batman found the release button and pressed it. The pod opened and Red Arrow was there to talk to his friend.

"Kid, you with me?" Red Arrow stated.

The young speedster moaned then his eyes opened.

"I told you to trust me." Kid Flash said, then he seized in pain.

"The pain's too much for him." Green Arrow said.

Batman knew that Ollie was right when he saw the shape that Kid's right arm was in. It had been two years since it was broken in the fight against the Injustice League; but if part had been broken again, then there could be complications. The Dark Knight pulled something from his belt and injected it into Kid's left arm.

"Will that have any effect?" Red Arrow asked.

"It's formulated for a speedster's metabolism. He'll be unconscious for a while, but at least he won't suffer through the pain." Batman said, a rare softness to his voice.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin was trying furiously to find the lock on the leg restraints, but then he did and he cursed under his breath. It was on the underside and with his feet positioned the way they were; there was no way he could free them. As he was about to give up, he looked to a table not far from them and saw the ONE mistake Zoom made.

His and Cardinal's utility belts were lying on said table and he could reach them. He stood up and reached as far as he could, and his fingertips brushed the edge of his belt, he thought for a second, then used his left hand and the lock pick to pull the belt closer. When he had his belt; Robin pulled something from it.

The chairs were side by side, so it was easy for him to reach Artemis' chair. He activated what he pulled from his belt and a laser shot from the end. He aimed it at the strap, and making sure not to hurt Artemis, cut the strap around her ribs off.

"Uhhhhh….Robin?" Artemis said as she looked up at him after feeling the pressure on her torso release.

"It's alright, I can't free my legs, but at least your ribs aren't compressed now." Robin said.

"Thanks…..what about Cardinal?" Artemis asked, remembering her other teammate that was captured.

"Just unconscious; Batman, Flash, Red Arrow and Green Arrow are here, but Zoom took Wally to some kind of machine. I told them to save him first." Robin said.

All Artemis did was smile at the fact that Robin sent his mentor and the others that came to save Wally first. After the beating he took from Zoom, he needed medical attention and FAST.

* * *

What's going one with Zoom and Flash you may ask, well all that will be answered with Chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

While Batman and the Arrows were fighting Mirror Master; Flash was chasing down Zoom and soon they were seeing parts of Central City. Zoom was ahead of Flash, but not for long as Barry poured on the speed and was soon side by side. Zoom wanted to slow down the Scarlet Speedster and so he punched at him. That didn't stop Barry as he dodged it and countered. Soon they were running up the side of the Flash Museum, and then jumped across to the neighboring building.

"You messed with the wrong family; Zoom." Flash remarked as he got close to the villainous speedster.

"If you think just you and Wally were my target then you're mistaken. Every being has some amount of speed, and I was going to see what I could get from your future niece-in-law and those pesky twins. Sure there's a fair chance that they would die from the process, but as long as I am the fastest man in history, then as you say: totally worth it." Zoom said, even at their top speeds; Flash could see a smirk on his opposite's face.

As Flash paid attention to Zoom he didn't see something SPINNING toward the building. It hit the ground as they were running down and exploded. Zoom moved in time, but Flash ran right into the pothole. The Scarlet Speedster didn't get up at first, but when he did; his face (well what you could see of it) was bloody and part of his cowl was missing, showing his blonde hair. Zoom took this opportunity to take Flash down and he ran behind Flash and got him in a headlock.

Barry knew he had to get out of it soon or he'd pass out if his neck were pushed the right way. With that, Flash was able to elbow Zoom hard in the ribs and he was released. Before Flash could run; another object came spinning at him, and this one hit right at the Scarlet Speedster's feet and exploded; throwing him backward and THROUGH the building.

"This is a pointless fight, Barry; we will always fight like this. The only solution is to give up your speed to me and end this." Zoom said as he walked into the building as Flash struggled to get up.

"I'll never give up to YOU. The world needs heroes to fight demented people like you and I'd rather die than give in to a villain." Flash said as he stood up, but fell right back to his knees. "How are you getting the explosives?"

"Ah, that would be an old friend of ours. Come on out Digger." Zoom said, and soon enough a man clad in a blue shirt and black pants with red hair came out, but didn't say anything.

"Captain Boomerang." Flash said, but there was no response.

"Curious as to why he's not very talkative? That's because I'm controlling his mind." Zoom said as he pulled his cowl off. "A little something I threw together from Gorilla Grodd's plans. Your nephew already knows about it, so you just need to give up."

"As long as I'm breathing, I'll never give up." Flash said.

"Well, that would help me more than I thought. Your descendant chose to follow your path instead of mine, and what better way to ensure that he doesn't do that is to see that he's never born." Zoom stated and with that he turned to Captain Boomerang and the villain pulled out three boomerangs.

Flash got up and was ready for whatever the boomerangs were and just as Digger threw them, the speedster took off but for some reason these projectiles were following him. As he ran around the block, an idea came to him and that's when he went for it. The Scarlet Speedster came right back toward Zoom and sped around him. Before the evil speedster could process what Flash was doing, the boomerangs caught Zoom and flew him right into a nearby building; trapping him.

"I'll get out of this, you know that." Zoom shouted.

Without saying anything, Flash ran over to him and pulled the special helmet down over Zoom's eyes, then drummed on it several times. The good speedster then ran back and watched as Zoom freed himself.

"That does it; I'll take care of you once and for all." Zoom said as he pulled the helmet up, and tried to use it on Flash himself.

As Zoom focused to find Flash's mind, something didn't go right as electricity went all around his head and he dropped to the ground. Suddenly; Captain Boomerang shook his head and stared at Flash.

"What happened mate?" The Australian villain asked.

"Zoom had you under mind control. I have more pressing matters right now, so count yourself lucky I don't take you in." Flash stated, and with that he took off, heading back to Gotham to check on his nephew.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham

Batman had worked his field magic on Wally and was now working hard to free the others. Robin was freed first and grateful to be able to move again. Cardinal had not been conscious but after Red Arrow got her free she started to wake up. The 21 year old archer moved back as he knew that Batman would want to check on his daughter and as he picked her up, she looked right into his face.

"Sorry if we worried you, dad." Cardinal said; a smile on her face.

"As long as you're alright; then don't worry about it." Batman said, a softness to his voice that no one ever knew of except the twins.

"Artemis…" Green Arrow stated, seeing the trickle of blood.

"A few broken ribs, but it could be worse by now, if Robin hadn't gotten that strap off of them." The female archer told her mentor, her voice weak.

Batman saw the levers behind the chairs and carefully handed Cardinal to Red Arrow. When the Dark Knight saw the settings for the chairs, he realized why Cardinal was so weak. He hoped that Flash did something to Zoom, because if Zoom came back, there was no telling what he would do to the villainous speedster from the future. Soon enough Flash appeared and was about to ask where his nephew was when Green Arrow pointed into the other room.

"Mirror Master's trapped in high density polyurethane foam. Batman fixed Kid up but didn't want to move him right yet." Red Arrow said.

Flash nodded in thanks and ran in there to see Wally, he didn't care what Mirror Master saw or if he said anything; he returned with Wally in his arms and a worried look on his face.

"We'll get them ALL to med bay at Mt. Justice; it will be easier to assess their injuries there." Batman said, and with that Green Arrow picked up Artemis and they all headed out, but not before Robin headed into the next room and threw an exploding bird-a-rang at the pods. The charge for the explosive was set low, so Mirror Master was safe.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice; Two Hours Later

Cardinal, Kid Flash and Artemis were all resting and Robin was right by his sister's side. Red Arrow had shown gentleness with her that said he cared about her as more than just a sister. Dick decided to log that away for later, and after staying with Reiena for a few more minutes, Roy headed out. Artemis was resting after Black Canary came and wrapped her lower ribs and checked for any internal bleeding.

There was a small surgery done as there seemed to be a small hole in the archer's stomach but it only took about one hour and she was now resting comfortably. Wally was in the worst shape. X-rays had shown that his right arm was broken in at least six different places, and one break was over an old one he already had, the break from the fight with the Injustice League. There were bruises and cuts all over but the one thing that worried Flash was the hole in his nephew's left leg.

After talking to Dick; Barry found out what happened to put Wally in this state and he wished he had done more to Zoom than just mess with the wiring on the helmet. For now, they wouldn't be bothered with thinking about it; they had to care for their hurt protégés.

Suddenly, two different moans came from the other side of the room and Dick was standing in a heartbeat. Green Arrow was watching Artemis as her eyes opened and Reiena was looking at her brother.

"What….." Artemis said as she looked around, confusion on her face and in her voice.

"You're safe now. Roy had an encounter with Wally while you and the twins were Zoom's prisoners. He was able to get a tracking device on Wally and he called us in." Ollie told her as he stopped her from sitting up to fast.

As she lay back down her mind flooded with the memories of seeing the pain in Wally's eyes and then Zoom's proposition. Tears started to fall and she dove into Ollie's arms.

"It's alright, Artemis. Wally's going to be alright, and from what Barry tells me, Zoom won't be bothering anyone for a long time." Ollie stated, knowing that she needed to be comforted.

"You alright, bro?" Cardinal asked as she saw tears in her brother's eyes.

"Was just worried about you; Bruce said that your chair was on the highest setting for the shocks." Dick said.

"I don't know how I wasn't affected by the earlier shocks." Reiena stated.

"It's your power." A voice said. "Some cultures see lighting as celestial FIRE, so with your natural ability with fire, you could handle the low levels."

"Where's Roy?" Cardinal asked, having heard that Red Arrow helped save them.

Ollie sighed "He's still obsessed with finding Speedy."

Cardinal looked down; ever since they all found out that Red Arrow was a clone; it was hard for him to cope with that. The twins had tried everything, but they couldn't find anything, and they got in to EVERY computer they could find.

"He'll come around; he just needs time." A new yet familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Wally's eyes open, but they knew he was going to be back asleep soon. Cardinal sat up and Artemis tried, but needed help from Ollie.

"Wally, you're alright." Artemis said with tears in her eyes and she didn't care who saw.

"No worries babe, I knew I would be." Wally said as he sat up, or at least tried to.

"Easy, Kid. You don't need to be moving so soon." Barry said as he put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"I want to go to Artemis." Wally stated, but when he looked at his right arm, he saw that there was a cast from around the fingers all the way up to and around his shoulder.

"Alright kid; I won't stop you." Barry said, knowing that there was no way to keep him in bed.

The two speedsters slowly made their way over to Artemis' bed and the two love birds shared an embrace. The twins were glad to see that they were all still alive and after some time, Wally and Artemis would be back in the field kicking butt. Cardinal was cleared to leave, so they twins headed out to get into some comfortable clothes. Wally and Artemis had to stay in Med bay over night, but that didn't bother them, and they were put on side by side beds. It wasn't long before the archer and young speedster were resting comfortably.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The Next Morning

Barry was worried about his nephew, so he went to check on him and came across a heartwarming sight: Artemis was snuggled up against Wally's left side, taking caution with his injured leg, and her head lying on his chest. Wally's arm was wrapped around her in a protective way that also said he would never leave her alone.

* * *

Up next is stories 24 and 25 of mine and Malaizjan Dejesus' Batman Beyond Series.


End file.
